Chimaru
Marubasu is a major character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series and a member of the Shitenou. He is a vampire man with long, grey hair and red eyes. He can often be seen wearing a blue cloak and a sheathed katana, the latter which is also his weapon of choice. Marubasu is the major antagonist of the Inugami or Dog Deity ark. He appears shortly after Hiki the Black Tortoise is defeated by Zenki and Goki. Marubasu's actual motives are still unknown, as the chapters and games featuring him have yet to be translated into English, but he is a very ruthless character who manipulates others to his favor. Marubasu's forms and fighting skills In his first form, Marubasu is an excellent swordsman who wields a katana. He can strike very quickly and cut down his foes at ease. This makes fighting him very difficult for Zenki and Goki, who get caught in a barrage of slicing attacks and badly wounded. Ingame, these cause a high anmount of damage. This counts both toward Tenchi Meidou and Vajura Fight. His second form appears both in the manga and Vajura Fight. He now has very short hair and loses his younger appearance, turning into a middle aged man who with white hair, who wears red clothes, silver boots and a purple cape with silver shoulder plates. In this form, Marubasu gains powerful magical abilities and move even quicker than before. Despite his bulkier appearance, he is way faster than before and will now use both magical attacks and his katana, making him a very threatening foe. Trivia (also related to Vajura Fight) * Marubasu's second form makes him look very similar to the Street Fighter series' M. Bison, sans the hat. ** Also just like M. Bison, Marubasu can levitate and fly around the arena and hits very hard. ** Unlike M. Bison he is very fast and his attacks can't be blocked. This makes him a very tough opponent which might cost the player a few lives, especially if they are playing as Chiaki. This is because Chiaki is slower and less agile than Zenki. Manga Volume 4 Marubasu first appears at the end of Volume 4 of the manga when Roh visits a fortune teller in a skyscraper. While Roh is talking to the fortune teller, Marubasu appears in the shadows and sneaks up on Roh. Soon after that, Roh gives Marubasu an order. Volume 5 In Volume 5 of the Manga, Marubasu visits Zenki and his friends and starts a fight with Zenki and Goki. As mentioned earlier, they have a very tough time against Marubasu as he is an excellent swordsman and extremely quick. Later on, he can also even be seen chewing on one of Kokutei's wings after Zenki has ripped it out of Kokutei's body after a fight between Zenki and Kokutei. Despite being a member of the Shitenou, Marubasu often seems more like a rival to Roh than an actual supporter. Volume 7 After many tough battles between the two Demon Gods and Marubasu, Goki transforms into his third form when Marubasu kills Shinsenbou in Volume 7 of the manga. When Goki's "Immovable Dragon Staff" breaks in the fight against Marubasu, he summons a new one to distract Marubasu and then breaks the katana using his bare hand. After that Goki quickly dispatches Marubasu, causing an explosion. Goki is still worried about Shinsenbou and walks over to him, hoping that it's not to late, he heals Shinsenbou. Shinsenbou quickly recovers, causing a hearwarming moment of Goki smiling and crying manly tears. But the peace doesn't last as Roh destroys the peaceful moment by attacking the crew (Zenki, Goki, Chiaki, Jukai and Shinsenbou) with a pentagram seal disk. Ingame Tenchi Meidou (SNES) While little is known about when Marubasu makes his appearance in Tenchi Meidou, it is very possible that he is a boss as he has a large anmount of health and a very powerful moveset. He is very quick on the draw and favors attacking with his katana. After his defeat, he joins Zenki and his friends in their fight. This only happens in Tenchi Meidou. In the Manga and Vajura Fight, Marubasu is always an enemy and never changes sides. Vajura Fight (NEC PC-FX) At the end of Vajura Fight, Marubasu is fought as the final boss. After he is defeated, Zenki and Chiaki are returned to the shrine from the beginning of the game, where the Inugami Roh kills a monster. There is also something that is very weird about Vajura Fight's Marubasu. His face looks a lot different than in the manga, yet he uses the same attacks and is stated to be the same character. In the game, he also has no horns, no fangs and shorter hair than usual. He also looks a lot older than his manga counterpart. It is unknown why the game developer chose to change Marubasu like this while leaving his personality, clothing choice and moveset intact. Gallery Manga (first form) Marubasu manga.png|Marubasu as he appears at the end of Volume 4 Marubasu manga 2.png|A closeup of his face, shown in the same panel Miki Souma Marubasu manga.png|Marubasu with a mind controlled Miki Souma in Volume 5 UG Zenki Marubasu manga.png|A page from Volume 5 showing Marubasu quite literally pulling himself back together after being torn apart by Ultimate Guardian Zenki. Manga (second form) Marubasu Miki Souma 06 056.png|Marubasu has transformed into his second form! (Volume 6) Miki Souma Marubasu 06 057.png|He attacks Miki Souma with his katana, splitting a whole house in two! Marubasu Miki Souma 06 061.png|Chibi Zenki and Miki Souma attacking Marubasu together Marubasu 06 061.png|Marubasu strikes back at them! Marubasu 06 062.png|Miki Souma successfully hits Marubasu's forearm, causing him to drop his katana. Ingame Marubasu tenchi meidou.png|Marubasu (first form) as he appears in Tenchi Meidou. Marubasu vajura fight 2.png|Marubasu as he appears when he is talking to the player (Zenki and/or Chiaki) Marubasu vajura fight.png|Marubasu's ingame sprite Vajura Fight gameplay 3.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki fighting Marubasu (second form) in Vajura Fight's final boss battle Category:Evil Category:Monsters